Data-limited display issues and in flight errors are routinely difficult to reproduce, due to limited amounts of data available, difficulty correlating data to the display event, and lack of availability of instrumented buses and recorded data. In lab test, flight test, and production, gaining detailed troubleshooting data is difficult. Getting such data often requires custom specific test equipment. Troubleshooting such errors is time consuming and expensive, or even impossible.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for supplying data in a visibly recordable format without secure data connections or allowing unsecure data connections.